customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Blitz
Nathan Blitz is a Hero and the leader of Meca 1 Team. Biography Birth Like all other Heroes, Blitz came into being via the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. He was integrated with Meca 1, but quickly gained the "Elite" Hero status and ended up being asked to become team leader after the first leader was killed in combat. Blitz accepted this burden as he had become a recognized Hero of importance after a number of successful missions ever since. He wasn't "born with the Upgrade" as his first mission was as a 1.0 Hero. The Pact When Blitz was a rookie, he, another rookie made around the same time as Blitz, and team leader Nick Force were sent on a mission to capture a second division of a group known as the Fire Villains, which was led by the notorious Jetbug, who was on the ice planet Qela. All was going well and the team had managed to cuff three of the six villains when Blitz was caught in a struggle with Jetbug. Blitz managed to send Jetbug flying but got caught in some hardening magma, making his feet stuck. Jetbug was lining up a shot and fired, but Force came from nowhere and jumped in front of the rookie, taking the blow himself. The round splintered inside the brave Hero's chest and fragments flew everywhere, puncturing his core and going through his reserve backup power in his back. The rookies tried everything to keep their leader alive, but their attempts failed. Blitz held his leader in his arms, swearing that he would find, and kill if he was allowed, Jetbug. Jetbug was apprehended when Mark Surge cuffed him, but he escaped in the Breakout and fled back to Qela. Blitz got so angry at this that he literally smashed up the Mission Control Room in rage. He had to be sedated before he hurt anything or anyone and was taken to the Hero hospital to calm down. Blitz got another chance at trying to capture his foe when he was assigned to Jetbug in the Breakout. His mission, unknown to Blitz, wasn't failed when Jetbug managed to create a ship and escaped. He then got in his Hero Pod and chased after him, and with a shot to the ship's engine, managed to take down and cuff Jetbug. His second Breakout mission was to capture a villain that had escaped to a mining planet and was fitted up with a new L-class form: this means that he got an upgrade not as large as an XL, but still larger than a regular sized Hero. Rebuilding Meca 1 After the team leader Force had "died", Blitz was put in charge. In the year that followed, it was all downhill for the team. First, two rookies died in a nuclear explosion, leaving only four members left, one of the last two rookies went missing, later found dead with magma wounds to his core, and the last went clinically insane after witnessing the death of a civilian he had befriended. Finally, only two members were left: Nathan Blitz and Jamie Thrust. Akiyama Makuro told them they had to rebuild their team or they would be moved to a different team. So Blitz and Thrust called up loads of their friends to ask if they could become a member of the team. Blitz called up Jason Lance, a mountaineering expert, and after a couple of pleading calls, he begrudgingly accepted that his friend needed help. Thrust called up some Heroes with whom he had been on missions before and his best friend Steve Chill, and they all eagerly accepted, hoping this would get them recognized. Shortly thereafter, two female rookies and one male rookie were integrated into the team. Jamie Thrust particularly liked training the male rookie, as he too could fly. Brain Attack During time off, Meca 1 Team was called immediately to the Mission Control Room. The team was sent to the factory world of K-LLR. According to the people who sent out the distress signal, some Brains had fallen into some radioactive material. When they latched onto peoples' heads, they didn't stay there like in Makuhero City. Instead, the Brains opened their hosts' chests open and infected them with a disease. The disease mutated the hosts, turning them into very dangerous creatures. But the locals of the planet didn't call them zombies because it was unholy in their culture. Mr. Makuro decided these zombies had to be killed, as they were too dangerous. Meca 1 Team was given powerful weapons to kill the zombies. Nanobot Infection Blitz, like Preston Stormer, was infected with nanobots, but unlike Stormer, his nanobots stayed, living on his core until they were at their most powerful. But this time, the nanobots adapted to getting injected with the antidote and just got more powerful. Blitz has these "rage" bots inside him, and much like the Incredible Hulk, they only attack him when he is angry, but he can control these nanobots to come out when he wants. This means his greatest illness is his greatest weapon. During one of his uncontrolled sprees of rage, he armed himself with Von Nebula's staff and seriously injured five members of Hero Factory staff that were around at the time. Abilities and Traits Blitz is a Hero that is always taking part. He doesn't hog all the glory and always gives rookies a chance. This is most notable when his three man team had three rookies integrated into it. Normally, any team leader would have gone, "Oh great, more rookies.' But Blitz didn't. He always finds a way that rookies on his team can help, and can be quite fatherly in times of loss to the team or for any other reason. He always tries to cheer people up when they are down or injured and never gives up hope. He is unforgiving to villains that hurt close friends and breaks the rules sometimes. On one occasion, he killed a villain working with Voltix. Coincidentally, the villain was working on the Breakout with Voltix at the time. However, the Heroes close to him think that his rage at Jetbug is affecting his health somehow. Blitz is a Hero always up for a laugh, but knows when the jokes have gone too far. Blitz has a ranged skill set. This is from long range gunning to up close and personal fighting, which he favors the most. He uses his Multi-Tool Ice Shield as a shield 75% of the time and uses his dagger and his fists as what he calls "knockouts," using them to knock out any nearby villains with a single blow to the head. He can also make himself more powerful in short doses allowing him to unlock abilities previously unavailable to him. Powers and Equipment As a fighting expert, Blitz doesn't really need many weapons. However, he always tells the Assembly Tower's operators otherwise, and sometimes goes a little overkill on the weapons, most notably in the Breakout. He is armed with an Multi-Tool Ice Shield and a dagger which he ironically names "Sneaky," which is weird because any villain on the receiving end knows all about it when it hits them. The ice shield he uses continues his weapon spree. Fitted with a buzz saw, mini rifle, and blue LEDs that can blind enemies if they get within a meter when it's at full strength. During the Breakout, Blitz sported a semi-automatic shotgun and a Breakout blaster, as well as his lucky dagger, Sneaky. For extra measure, he personally fitted himself with a hex energy shield. In normal hands, these would hurt, but in rage-filled Blitz's hands, they are deadly to anyone—specifically, Jetbug. In his second mission, he was fitted with a plasma blaster and a propane cutter, allowing him to get through old mining doors stuck in place with tons of rust. Stats These Stats were given after his latest mission, the maximum being 10. Appearances MECA 1 Origins- Nick Force Trivia * First in my "new and improved scheme." * Uses Bulk's 2.0 ice shield rocket launcher thingy on the back. * Inspired by a mix of Stormer 2.0, Furno 2.0 and Jenny Sharp. * Nathan Blitz was the only member of Meca 1 Team to have two Breakout missions, as opposed to the others, who had gone off to fight other villains on the far corners of the galaxy. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Meca 1